1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and an electronic mail transmitting method in which facsimile data prepared in a facsimile is transmitted to an electronic mail apparatus as an electronic mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus installed in an office has been recently connected with a local area network (LAN) to efficiently conduct business. For example, a facsimile apparatus in which a facsimile is connected with the LAN and image data transmitted from the facsimile is transmitted to a destination by an electronic mail through the LAN is proposed. As an example, a facsimile apparatus connecting an integrated services digital network (ISDN) and an LAN is proposed in a Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. H6-164645 (1994), and image data transmitted through the ISDN is transmitted to an address of an electronic mail indicated by a sub-address of the ISDN.
2.1. Previously Proposed Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional facsimile apparatus in which facsimile data received through a telephone line is transmitted to an address of an electronic mail.
As shown in FIG. 1, a facsimile apparatus 120 is composed of a CPU 121 for controlling the facsimile apparatus 120, a ROM 122 for storing a program, a RAM 123 for storing data used for the program, a facsimile data receiving and transmitting unit 124 for receiving facsimile data transmitted through a telephone line or transmitting facsimile data to the telephone line, a format converting unit 125 for converting a format in the facsimile data received by the facsimile data receiving and transmitting unit 124 to a format of an electronic mail to obtain electronic mail data, and an LAN controlling unit 126 for receiving an electronic mail transmitted through an LAN or transmitting the electronic mail data obtained in the format converting unit 125.
In the above configuration of the facsimile apparatus 120, when facsimile data transmitted from a transmitting side through the telephone line is received in the facsimile data receiving and transmitting unit 124, an address of an electronic mail is retrieved according to a number of a sub-address of the ISDN by using a corresponding table of registered numbers and mail addresses, the facsimile data is converted to electronic mail data by the format converting unit 125, and the electronic mail data is transmitted to a receiving side placed at the address of the electronic mail through the LAN controlling unit 126.
2.2. Problems to be Solved by the Invention
However, in the facsimile apparatus 120, in cases where a transmission error of the electronic mail occurs, the facsimile apparatus 120 cannot inform the facsimile of the transmitting side that the transmission error occurs. Therefore, a sender cannot know whether or not a manuscript read by the facsimile is correctly transmitted to the receiving side.